1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to automated bingo games. More particularly, the invention is a bingo game system and method that may be operated in either banked or non-banked modes, providing methods for bonus payouts during bingo game play.
2. The Prior Art
Traditional bingo games, using paper bingo cards with either manual or automated ball-draw systems, are known. Players buy a bingo card or cards, and when the minimal number of players as determined by the bingo hall or casino are ready to play (can be on the order of 20 per game, but varies widely), the current bingo session is considered closed; players subsequently purchasing cards will play in future game session. Those having purchased cards for the current bingo game session may be considered “enrolled” in the game about to start. Players currently enrolled watch as a sequence of bingo balls are drawn. The players daub (mark) their cards in squares or spaces corresponding to the balls drawn (alternatively, an electronic card version may be auto-daubed). After a player daubs a pre-specified winning pattern on their card(s) and declares they have won by calling out “bingo”, the current game is typically considered over.
Many variants of bingo exist, including the ability to have multiple winners in a single bingo game and the ability for players to participate in progressive jackpots. An example of a bingo game with multiple winners would be to provide a first prize to the first player to cover 5 squares in a row or diagonally, and then a second prize to the first player to complete an “X” pattern consisting of two diagonals.
If a player misses declaring a winning pattern on a card by failing to call out “bingo”, the ball draws continue until someone proclaims bingo on a subsequent ball. Further, although there is one (or sometimes more than one) card pattern(s) designated as the game winning patterns (such as filling in a row or column), there are typically other predesignated patterns that enable a player to win additional prizes. Examples include “corners” (filling in each of the four outer corners of your bingo card), “boxes” (e.g., filling in a 2×2 box anywhere on the card) and blackout (covering all the entire card's spaces after using a specified number of drawn balls less than 75). After play stops, players with winning cards are paid. The next game then begins with players enrolling for that game.
With the advent of Amerindian casinos operating under IGRA (25 USC §2701-§2721), where bingo games may be run without entering into state compacts, there has been an increased demand for bingo games providing more varied play, quicker game turn-around, and more betting options than are currently possible.
Additional player interest to broaden the commercial appeal of bingo can be generated by providing additional visual displays after completion of a bingo game, while preserving all the critical defining elements of bingo. One such additional display may be called an entertainment display. Entertainment displays are displays showing the results of bingo games in ways other than a traditional bingo card. This is often displayed to a player by first showing the bingo game's results on a bingo card, followed by a secondary display (may or may not be on the same physical device) where the secondary display shows the same winning amount as the bingo card in an alternate fashion.
There is a need for providing entertainment displays that can realistically mimic reel games or reel machines, plus provide additional or bonus wining opportunities coupled with their own entertainment displays.